As demand for telecommunications increases, optical fiber services are being extended in more and more areas. In order for a residence or business to access these optical fiber services, fiber optic cables must be installed in these residences and businesses. In some cases, the fiber optic cables are installed in existing structures. In other cases, these fiber optic cables are installed in new constructions.
In either case, however, fiber optic cables are usually routed through enclosed spaces, such as between support structures disposed inside walls. As these enclosed spaces can be rather small, there exists a need for a compact cable arrangement.